


Experiments are Necessary

by Ikea_Tello



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Experiments, Gen, Mystic weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikea_Tello/pseuds/Ikea_Tello
Summary: Donnie wants to see what their weapons are capable of. He knows there will be many tests and experiments to run for them.But he did always like testing things.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Today had been pretty calming.

Sure, it was kinda boring when you think about it. All the slider had been doing was sitting in his room all day listening to music, but he loved it. He wanted to have a relaxing day off; no fighting, no training, just some time to himself. So when he got interrupted by one of his brothers, he couldn't exactly say he was happy about it. What he was surprised about though, was that the turtle who decided to cut in on his lull sensation was his softshell of a twin.

"Donnie?" Leo questioned as he took off his headphones. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that you would actually want to talk to me."

"Ha ha," Donnie said passionless. "I actually need your help with something."

"Like what?" the slider pondered.

"I was gonna ask you to help me with an experiment-" Donnie began, soon getting interrupted by Leo.

"Oh no," Leo said. "The last time I helped you with an experiment, it nearly got us both killed. I'm not in the mood to die today."

"Ok, that was because you touched the wrong cord," Donnie told him. "You were supposed to connect the red wire with the black knob, not the other way around."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Leo asked. "I'm not a scientist!"

"I know that," Donnie said as he rolled his eyes. "Clearly. But I told you what to do about ten times, and the fact that you still forgot is beyond me."

"Still," Leo said as he grabbed his headphones again, ready to put them on. "I'm not doing any more experiments with you."

"Alright, suit yourself," Donnie said as he turned around. "I guess I'm just gonna have to ask someone else to use your sword and help me out."

That got the slider's attention.

"Wait, what?!" he asked, running up to the softshell. "You need my sword?"

"Technically I need someone to operate it," Donnie told him. "But yes, I need your sword."

"Why?" Leo pondered.

"I wanna see how much we don't know about your weapon," Donnie explained. "I'm gonna do this with everyone's weapons, and I figured yours would be the easiest to start with. That, and your room is the closest to mine."

"Oh," Leo said. He then started to grin. "Sure, I could go for a little experimenting. Especially one that doesn't blow me up."

"Alright then," Donnie said as he walked out of the slider's room. "Get your sword and meet me in the lab."

~~~~~

Leo portaled himself and Donnie out to the woods to start the first examination. They were gonna need a lot of space to do this and turns out the woods was perfect for the job. Leo had also teleported them to a spot without that many trees, so that was also a plus.

"Ok 'Mr. Genius'," Leo said with a grin. "What do we do first?"

"I'm surprised you actually got your sword to get us here," Donnie remarked.

"Hey!" Leo said as he nudged his twin. "First of all, ouch. And second, I haven't had any problems with my sword for months now." 

"In any case," Donnie started again, ignoring Leo's scoffs. "What we need to do first is check how long your portals can last for."

"Easy," Leo smiled as he was about to make a portal, but Donnie stopped him just before he could swing his sword.

"Look, in order to get accurate results, you can't just do this spontaneously," Donnie told him. "We have to have a plan for this."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Leo questioned as he leaned on his sword.

"I'm glad you asked," Donnie grinned. He held up the bag he brought with him. "In this bag is one of my old battle shells. Specifically the one with robotic wings. You're gonna it to fly up to different points in the air to get a certain height. Once I tell you to, you're gonna make a portal and fall into it, and while you're falling you'll create another."

"So, basically putting myself in an endless loop," Leo understood.

"Exactly," Donnie replied. "We'll see how long your portals can go for; I'll also have on 'wings' to get a better height, and you can finally use one of my battle shells without sneaking off with them."

"You knew I did that?" Leo pondered.

"Leon, we have cameras around the lair," Donnie rolled his eyes. "Just because they're hidden doesn't mean they're not there."

"Oh..." Leo chuckled nervously. "Wait, what if the portal closes when I'm about to go into in?"

"Then you use my battle shell," Donnie answered. He took the battle shell out the bag and handed it to Leo. "Ready?"

Leo nodded his head as he put on the battle shell; surprisingly fitting onto him perfectly. He walked a couple of feet away from Donnie, looking at him for a signal to start. The softshell gave him a thumbs-up, and Leo created a portal under his feet. Donnie activated his own battle shell and flew up to where the second portal Leo made was, marking down the number of times Leo appeared from the top one.

"So, how long will this take?" Leo questioned; already on his fifth fall through.

"As long as your portals last," Donnie told him. He could hear Leo's groans as he fell through the portals again, and he smiled a little. 

After the fourteenth fall, the first portal was beginning to close.

"Uh, do I activate the battle shell?" Leo asked.

"If you don't want to hurt yourself," Donnie told him. "Then yeah."

Leo pressed the button on the side of the said device; the wings coming out as soon as the portal finally closed. His second portal closed soon after, Leo landing on the ground as it did.

"How many times was that?" He asked.

"Fourteen," Donnie replied. "Not bad for the first go around."

"Yeah," Leo nodded. He then looked up in shock. "Wait, first go around?!"

"I told you, you're gonna rise up to different points in the air to get different results," Donnie remarked, rolling his eyes as Leo groaned.

"I better get something in reward for all of these tests," Leo said as he activated the battle shell's wings again."

"Sure," Donnie responded. "I'll think about it."

~~~~~

After the many tests that Leo had to go through with his portals durability, Donnie moved onto another one.

"Ok, so after the numerous amount of tests for the durability," Donnie said as he imputed his data into his wrist tablet. "The highest point clocked into about 35 fall throughs; your lowest being fourteen."

"Ok...?" Leo said, not really understanding the point of all of this.

"We're gonna move onto speed next," Donnie told him, smiling a little as Leo grinned.

"Yes!" Leo cheered. "Something that is actually fun."

"Yeah, yeah," Donnie replied. "You're gonna run through your portal, and I want to see if you keep that speed when you come through the second one."

"Alright," Leo said as he created his portal. He waited for Donnie to give him a signal, and he ran into his portal. The only thing different though, is that the slider came out with more speed that he put into the portal.

"Whoa," Leo said as he skidded to a stop. "That was weird."

"Huh," Donnie pondered. "The portal must have accelerated your speed, making the outcome come out higher than expected. If this occurs more than once, than you could potentially-"

"Look, Donnie," Leo interrupted him. "I may speak more than one language, but you're gonna have to translate whatever you said into English."

Donnie sighed as he looked back at his younger twin. "Your speed changes with the portal. It adjusts what you put into it as you're coming out. The potential and kinetic energy are changed."

"Gonna have to bring it down more than that Donnie," Leo remarked; looking more confused than he already had been.

"Seriously Leon?" Donnie questioned as he shook his head. "I don't know how else to word it, but you go faster than you did when you enter the portal."

"Oh," Leo replied. "Why didn't you just say that before?"

"I did!" Donnie scoffed. "I can't believe it took me three explanations for you to get that."

"I mean, when you talk in a language I don't understand," Leo started as he opened up another portal. "It's kinda hard to get what you're saying."

"Why did I decide to run tests on you first?" Donnie questioned as he sighed.

"Cause you know you wanted to spend time with your twin," Leo grinned as he came out of a new portal. "Admit it, you're having fun."

"I'm not going to admit to a lie," Donnie remarked. He then smiled a little; he was having a bit of fun. Sure, Leo not understanding what he meant was a pain in his shell, but it was kinda fun to experiment with his portals instead of being in his lab.

"Hey Don," Leo said as he portaled beside the said turtle. "Try it out. It's pretty cool."

"I'm not going into one of your portals," Donnie told him. "I'm not even sure if I'll come out."

"Look, if I can come out of the portal, so can you," Leo said with a grin. "Just try it out."

"No Leon," Donnie sighed. "I'm not going into-"

The softshell was then pushed into one of Leo's portals. He came out of the second on with a shocked expression. He then landed into the other portal again, putting himself into an endless loop. He looked at Leo with a frown on his face as the slider began to laugh.

"Really Leon?" Donnie said as he came out of the portal fo the third time. "Let me out of this."

"Don't think I can Don," Leo said with a grin. "According to your tests, you have to let the portal stop on their own. So I think you have about eleven falls to go."

Donnie sighed as he fell through for the fifth time, soon getting bored of the 'ride'. The bottom portal then closed, making the softshell's falls come to an end.

"See," Leo chuckled. "Wasn't that nice?"

"Not really," Donnie groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"You're just not used to the portals," Leo smiled. "But you soon will be, since you have more tests to run.

"And this is why I wish I went with Mikey first," Donnie remarked. He knew he should have gone with the youngest, and he defiantly wouldn't feel like this if he had. But there was always tomorrow, though the genius was gonna rest. He didn't actually want to be sick, but from the way his stomach was feeling, he was sure going to be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's next on the list of people to test, and Donnie cant wait to see what his younger brother's weapon can do. Mainly because it has the capability of using fire.
> 
> ... That, and he wants to get this sick feeling out of him from the last tests he ran with Leo.

It had been three days since Donnie had experimented with Leo's odachi.

Though it was kinda fun to see what all it could do, he couldn't exactly say that he wanted to be pushed into a portal that day. It made him feel sick, and that made him regret choosing Mikey even more.

But he had definitely learned from that mistake. He got up from his desk and headed to his younger brother's room, smiling a little once he spotted the box turtle drawing as usual.

As Donnie began to enter the room, the orange masked turtle turned around once he heard the footsteps. Mikey looked back and smiled at his genius brother.

"Hey Dee," Mikey beamed. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Donnie replied as he walked over to stand beside his brother. "Just working in my lab."

"Oh," Mikey said as he looked back at his drawing. He then looked up at his brother with confusion.

"You usually don't come out of your lab when you're working though..." Mikey remarked. "Is something up?"

Donnie smiled at his brother as he began his explanation.

"Well youngest brethren," he began. "I've been working on a bit of tests to do with your mystic weapon. I wanna see everything your kusari-fundo can do."

"Ooo, cool!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Exactly," Donnie grinned. "I'm going to do it with everyone's weapons."

"Am I the first person you're gonna test?" Mikey asked.

"No, I already tested Leo's sword," Donnie replied.

_And I don't want to relive that again..._ The softshell thought to himself.

"In any case," Donnie continued. "There's going to be a couple of experiments and tests with your weapon, and we should be able to figure out everything that your weapon is able to do."

"And hopefully it won't be as bad as the last test I've done," Donnie then mumbled to himself.

"Oh cool!" Mikey exclaimed. "When do we start?"

"Right now actually," Donnie told him. "We can start off in the garage."

~~~~~

The tests for Mikey's weapon had been going pretty well so far. Nothing crazy had happened yet, and Donnie was glad that the box turtle's weapon hadn't gone haywire.

"Alright Michael," Donnie said as he jotted down some notes. "I wanna see if your weapon stays active even if you swing it for a while."

"Ok," Mikey smiled as he got into position. "This shouldn't be too hard."

He swung his kusari-fundo in different directions; the fire and face coming back to it. At first, everything seemed fine and normal, that is until it got more powerful with every swing.

"Um... Dee?" Mikey questioned, struggling to keep a grasp on his weapon. He turned to his brother confused.

"Is this supposed to happen?"

"I don't know, it's your weapon," Donnie answered, also looking confused. "Has it done this before?"

"Not from what I can- Whoa!" Mikey started before he was yanked off the ground by his weapon. He was flung around the room while he screamed in fear as Donnie stared in shock. The softshell then shook his head to recenter his thoughts as Mikey screamed at him.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" Mikey yelled in terror.

"Uh... I don't know," Donnie replied.

_So much for an easy test..._ The softshell thought as he tried to avoid Mikey and his weapon. He tried to think up a plan to stop his younger brother from being thrown around; not realizing that Mikey was coming straight for him. They both crashed onto the floor with a groan as Mikey's weapon finally deactivated.

"Well," Donnie said as he helped Mikey up. "That's one way to stop it..."

"That was so weird," Mikey responded. "It's never done that before."

"It must have reacted to how hard you were swinging it," Donnie told him as he typed into his wrist tablet. He swiped up and pulled up a hologram of the first time they fought Draxum; Mikey appearing with his weapon. It was going haywire in the clip as well, just like it had a few minutes ago.

"You have that on video?" Mikey questioned.

"I mean, I was gonna use it for... Um... Scientific purposes," Donnie lied. He heard Mikey huff and he cleared his throat as he continued.

"Anyway, it seems to be acting the same way as it did before. How hard did you swing it?"

"Not that hard," Mikey answered. "Just a little faster than I usually do."

"Hm..." Donnie thought. "Maybe it reacted to your emotions."

"But I didn't do anything differently," Mikey said as he remembered how he handled his weapon. "Well actually, I was thinking about the leftover pizza in the fridge..."

Donnie looked at his younger brother in confusion.

"I don't know how that's gonna help," he said to the box turtle.

"I'm hungry," Mikey responded. "I haven't eaten anything today. I was so caught up in my drawing that I didn't realize that time passed. That, and I couldn't get that drawing to look right."

"Ok..." Donnie replied as he pondered. He then realized what his brother had said.

"Wait, say that again?"

"What, that I'm hungry for pizza?" Mikey asked.

"No, that other part," Donnie told him.

"That I was struggling with my drawing?"

"Yeah, that," Donnie said as he paced around the room. "Were you thinking about it as you were swinging your weapon?"

"I mean, a little," Mikey answered. "Well, yeah. It really frustrated me since I couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted it to. It's been on my mind all day."

"Interesting..." Donnie thought out loud as he continued to pace; Mikey walking over to watch the genius.

"If what I'm thinking is right, and it obviously is," Donnie said out loud. "Then because of the way you were feeling at the time, your weapon reacted to your emotions, which in turn-"

"Made it go haywire," Mikey finished his brother's sentence. Donnie looked at him and nodded; a look of confusion going over his face.

"Wait, you actually understood that?" He questioned his brother.

"Yeah," Mikey answered. "I stay in the lab with you long enough to hear all of the big words you say, so I'm used to it by now."

"Oh," Donnie said. "Man, I wish Leo was the same way. It took me three times to explain his weapon before he understood me."

"That sounds like something he would do," Mikey chuckled.

"But to test out my theory," Donnie continued. "I want to see if your kusari-fundo will react to your anger again."

"Um... Are you sure?" Mikey questioned. "What if I get flung around the room again?"

"I got an idea of how we can prevent that," Donnie told him.

Mikey went to the center of the room to grab his weapon; standing in the middle of the room fearfully. Donnie reassured him that he knew what he was doing, and Mikey began to swing the weapon again.

"Don't think of anything at the moment," Donnie told him.

Mikey did as he was told, keeping his thoughts to nothing. His weapon stayed calm since Mikey wasn't angry at the moment, and the orange turtle couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, now think about your drawing," Donnie said next, earning a glare of fear from his brother. "Trust me on this."

"Ok..." Mikey said as he closed his eyes and thought about his drawing. As he began to get angry, the weapon began to react to his emotion. It started to fire itself up again, and Mikey opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Now what?" Mikey questioned.

"Think about something else," was Donnie's answer. When he got a confused look from Mikey, he elaborated.

"Think of something that makes you happy."

"Oh," Mikey said; starting to think about how he feels with his family. His weapon slowly started to power down as he did, and it went to the floor with a bang. Mikey looked at Donnie and smiled, getting a small grin in response.

"So I was right," Donnie said as he walked over to his brother. "I mean, I already knew that, but I just had to make sure."

"This is so cool!" Mikey exclaimed. "I never knew my weapon could react like that."

"Yeah, and if you learn to control it with your emotions, you can use it in battle," Donnie replied.

Mikey smiled as he hugged his brother; Donnie standing in shock. He looked down at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Um... What's this all about?" He questioned.

"You helped me find out something cool about my mystic weapon," Mikey looked up at Donnie. "The least I could do is return the favor."

"I mean, I was mainly doing it for myself," Donnie said. He looked back down at Mikey and smiled softly as he hugged his brother back.

"But sure, you can say that I helped you."

Mikey's tests did have a few bumps, but this was probably the easiest that Donnie was gonna have it. Raph was the last one he would do, and he didn't know how it would go. He just hoped that it would be a simple one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Mainly because Mikey and Donnie are my favorite duo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's weapon was next on the list, and Donnie had to admit that he was pretty excited.

Next up was Raph's weapon.

Donnie had to admit, he was kinda excited to test his big brother's weapon. The potential it had was amazing; it could create a mystic aura around the snapping turtle and make it seem like he had doubled in size. The powers behind each punch would increase, making the red turtle more powerful.

Though Donnie was proud of his tech, he was pretty jealous of his brothers' weapons (Raph's especially). Imagine if he could have a purple aura around him, that would be wondrous!

But this wasn't about him at the moment. He grabbed his phone and headed out of his room, searching for his brother.

He found Raph in his own room, currently lifting some weights. The red turtle turned towards his room's entrance and smiled as he saw the genius.

"Hey Don!" he exclaimed. "It's nice to see you out of your lab."

"Do you guys just think I stay in there all day?" Donnie asked.

"Well uh... yeah."

"Scoff," Donnie huffed. "I do take breaks, you know."

He cleared his throat before he continued.

"In any case, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Raph questioned, putting down his weight.

"I wanna test your mystic weapon," Donnie answered with a smile. "To see what all it can do."

"Oh cool!" Raph beamed. "I'm down for some mystic testing!"

"Great," Donnie replied. "Let's get going then, I have a place in mind."

~~~~~

As Donnie flew with the help of his battle shell, Raph jumped from the rooftops not too far behind.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Raph asked his purple brother.

"There's this old warehouse that's been broken down," Donnie answered as he typed away into his wrist communicator. "We can see how hard you can demolish things over there."

"Isn't that trespassing though?" Raph asked with concern.

"Please, that place has been abandoned for years," Donnie responded. "If anything, they'll be happy when you do end up crushing it so that they don't have to."

"I guess you have a point," Raph thought. "So, how much farther do we have to go to see it?"

"Just a couple of feet left," Donnie answered. "It should appear right about... There!"

Donnie pointed to his left to reveal the old building. It was barely holding up at the moment, and it looked like it would fall apart at any second.

"Jeez, you weren't kidding," Raph said as he jumped down into the streets and approached the warehouse. "This place looks like it'll fall apart if I sneeze on it."

"I honestly remember it seeming a little more put together," Donnie said as he rubbed his chin. "But then again, that was months ago."

Donnie landed on the ground and stood beside his brother, taking one last glance at the building before he started to talk again.

"Ok, so first we can test your strength," he told the snapping turtle.

"Alright!" Raph cheered as he activated his tonfas. "Let's get to smashing!"

"Don't start until I say so," Donnie said as he backed away from the soon to be debris zone. "I want to time you and see how long it takes for you to smash a certain area."

"Got it," Raph answered with a thumbs up. He waited for Donnie to give him the signal and he started smashing. Debris flew everywhere around the snapping turtle as he smashed, a smile coming onto his face. He always loved punching things.

As he finished smashing the certain spot Donnie had told him, the softshell looked in awe.

Raph's weapon truly was amazing!

Though he would never tell his brothers that (he already told Mikey that his weapon was cool, and he didn't want to hear the box turtle's cries when he figured out the genius wasn't telling the whole truth), it was just something to keep in mind.

Maybe he could ask to use their weapons sometime.

Donnie stopped the clock when Raph punched the last piece of the wall, smiling at his brother when he turned around.

"Not bad," Donnie said. "Just a little over a minute."

"Is that a good thing?" Raph asked.

"Depends," the genius answered as he entered the data into his wrist communicator. "We have to see how fast you can be without your weapon."

He pointed to the other side of the building and Raph nodded as he walked over. Waiting for his signal again, Raph began when Donnie nodded.

It was the same as before; but just as Donnie suspected, Raph was faster with his mystic weapon.

"How'd I do?" Raph asked when he finished.

"You're faster with your mystic weapon," Donnie replied.

"Is that a good thing... Or...?"

"Yes, that's a good thing," Donnie sighed. "Since you use you tonfas all the time now, being faster is key."

"Oh, cool!" Raph smiled. "So, what are we testing now?"

"Your mystic aura," Donnie replied as he walked near his brother. "I wanna see how big it can get."

"Ok," Raph said. "Let's get to it!"

Activating his tonfas again, Raph got into a fight stance. He acted like he was going to start fighting (presumably those foot faces), and his weapon glowed red as he got a transparent glow around him.

Donnie looked at his brother and smiled. This was really cool; he was hanging out with his brother (something that he hadn't done in a while), and nothing bad had happened to him at all. 

Maybe Raph's weapon really was the best out of the three.

Donnie leaned against the side of the building, raising an eyebrow when he heard it creak. He only had a couple of seconds to look up before he saw parts of the warehouse come crashing down.

 _Uh oh..._ He thought to himself.

Luckily, Raph turned around to ask Donnie something just as he saw the pieces getting closer to his brother.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled as he ran over, using his aura to grab the softshell. They both landed with a thud as Raph's mystic energy began to disintegrate.

"You ok Don?" Raph asked as he helped the softshell up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Donnie answered as he brushed himself off. "I shouldn't have leaned on that side anyway. It was bound to come down sometime soon."

"Good thing I turned around in time," Raph chuckled. "Or else you would have become a pancake, and I mean more than you already are."

"Very funny," Donnie groaned. "Can we just go home now? I don't want to have any more close calls."

"Sure," Raph smiled. "But uh... Can you lead the way again? I kinda wasn't paying attention on the way here."

"Wow," Donnie huffed as he activated his battle shell. "And I told you an amazing speech about what I found out about mystic weapons on the way over here..."

"Sorry Don, I kinda zoned out after you got to the part with Leo's portals..."

"Ok, jeez," Donnie huffed as he began to fly around his brother. "Guess I'm not gonna say anything else about weapons on the way home."

"We could always talk about mine," Raph perked up.

Donnie looked back at his brother and smiled a little. He did have a lot to talk about now with Raph's weapon tested. And he did like what the tonfas could do.

"Alright fine," he said. "Let's just get going."

It was pretty fun to test out his big brother's weapon. Now he only had one more left.

April's weapon shouldn't be too hard, right? It was only a bat...

But Donnie knew better than to judge weapons by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the way this chapter turned out. We need more Donnie and Raph moments in the show.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, and I decided to work on it more after Donnie v.s. Witchtown. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
